


Going Down Like A Stone In The Sea

by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva



Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Fic and Art, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Senju are built like redwoods and you can't change my mind, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: As he tied off the ends of the rope and settled the final knot into place between Kakashi’s knees, Tobirama took a moment to take in the sight of his lithe young lover.Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Tobirama.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Going Down Like A Stone In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Too Lost In You" by Sugababes.

As he tied off the ends of the rope and settled the final knot into place between Kakashi’s knees, Tobirama took a moment to take in the sight of his lithe young lover. Kakashi had sunk deeper and deeper into his submissive headspace as Tobirama had tied first his arms and then his legs, and now he knelt before Tobirama with glazed eyes and a partially-open mouth. He was silent but for his slightly shaky breathing, and Tobirama stroked his thumb along Kakashi’s plush lower lip. Kakashi’s mouth dropped further open, and Tobirama slipped his thumb into his lover’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue as his fingers gripped Kakashi’s jaw. A tiny whine crept out of the smaller man’s throat, and Tobirama shifted his thumb to one side as he grasped his cock with the other. He was hard, had been since he’d started binding Kakashi’s arms, and as he guided his tip to Kakashi’s open mouth, he felt the precum starting to leak out beneath Kakashi’s hot, panting breaths. Kakashi dropped his mouth open further, straining forward against Tobirama’s grip, and Tobirama briefly debated refusing his lover what he so clearly wanted.

That would be counterproductive to his own wants, however, and so he shifted his hold on Kakashi’s head to instead cup the back of his skull gently. Kakashi took him into his mouth without hesitation, moaning as he did so, mouth stretched wide around Tobirama’s cock. Tobirama stifled a groan of his own as the wet heat encased him; Kakashi was always so eager to take him, whether it be in his mouth or his gorgeous little ass, but it was still a bit of a shock when his lover managed to take all of him in a single, slow, steady motion. Kakashi’s throat was tight around his cock head, and when he moaned again the vibrations were almost enough to make Tobirama lose his finely-honed control. He managed, barely, to maintain his focus, and instead of bucking forwards into Kakashi’s mouth and throat he began to slowly draw back. He kept his hand on the back of Kakashi’s head as he fucked back into his mouth and throat, holding deep and feeling Kakashi’s throat work around him before he drew back once more. Kakashi’s face was growing slick with saliva and was flushed with the slight loss of air, and Tobirama was so very tempted to fuck his pretty mouth until he came down his lover’s throat.

He had other plans for tonight, though, and as pretty as Kakashi was with his mouth and jaw stretched open around his cock, he intended to fuck his lover’s ass until neither of them could go any longer. He wanted to see Kakashi’s little hole gaping and raw and leaking his cum by the end of the night.

Kakashi whined, panting and drooling slightly, his lips red and his face flushed as Tobirama drew his cock out of his mouth completely.

“Behave,” Tobirama ordered firmly when Kakashi strained towards his cock, gripping tight to the silver hair at the back of his lover’s head. Kakashi gasped, breath hitching on a whine, and went still. His pupils were blown wide.

Tobirama bent and kissed him, fucking his tongue into his lover’s mouth in mimicry of how his cock had done so only moments before, and then drew back and moved behind Kakashi. He kept one hand on Kakashi’s head at all times, knowing better than to lose contact when Kakashi was in such a state, and then dropped his hand to loosely encircle his lover’s throat like a collar as he deftly cut through the ropes which had been binding his lover’s arms together behind his back. Kakashi’s arms relaxed but didn’t move out of position, and Tobirama set aside his kunai as he knelt behind Kakashi. A few moments, a few movements, and then Kakashi was bent over so his chest and cheek rested on the futon. His ass was raised high, legs still bound together tightly from ankle to knee, and Tobirama adjusted his arms to be folded behind his back with his wrists grasped firmly in one of Tobirama’s large hands. Kakashi wasn’t really a small person, but Tobirama was a large man, and one of his hands was large enough to encircle both Kakashi’s wrists at the same time.

Kakashi loved it, as Tobirama was well aware; he also knew that Kakashi adored how big Tobirama’s cock was, and what he had in mind for tonight should make him feel even bigger to Kakashi. He fully intended to wreck his lover tonight – Kakashi would not be sitting or walking easily tomorrow unless Tobirama healed him. Not that Kakashi would complain…

He slowly eased the small plug from his lover’s ass, setting it aside as he watched lubricant leak from Kakashi’s slightly red hole, and slicked his cock – Kakashi’s saliva, despite the amount, was not a suitable lubricant – before pressing the head against the little pucker. Kakashi moaned into the futon, and then wailed as Tobirama pushed slowly into him. Tobirama gritted his teeth and held tight to Kakashi’s hip and wrists as he settled balls-deep inside his lover – Kakashi felt even tighter around him like his, and from the way Kakashi was almost sobbing in clear pleasure, the position was working to make him feel even bigger to his lover.

He took a moment to grow accustomed to the tight warmth around his cock, breathing through the way Kakashi’s body clamped down around him and rippled with the contraction and release of various muscles, and then gave a slow but heavy thrust that had Kakashi crying out wordlessly.

He was going to die, but it would be so worth it and what a way to go. Tobirama felt absolutely huge inside him, bigger than usual, and Kakashi felt like he could easily expire from how much pleasure that brought him. He felt fuller than full, and each hard, heavy thrust had him gasping and moaning as if the movements were punching the air from his lungs. Tobirama’s hand around his wrists was firm, inescapable even if Kakashi was actually trying to get free, and the security of that knowledge had him clenching down around his lover’s cock best he could. Tobirama growled, low and feline, as he covered Kakashi entirely and fucked into him with short, sharp thrusts that put intense pleasurable pressure on Kakashi’s prostate. His big, hard thighs bracketed Kakashi’s, and one of his thick arms wrapped around Kakashi’s waist to hold him tight and close.

His first orgasm of the night tore out of him, sticky white spilling onto the futon beneath his hips as he shuddered and wailed and clamped down tighter around Tobirama. His lover didn’t stop, though, fucking him through his orgasm and pushing him unexpectedly into a second. The overwhelming sensation had him blacking out briefly, and when he came to – oversensitive and aching but feeling _so damned good_ – Tobirama was still thrusting that huge, thick, glorious cock into his sore body. It was almost too much – _almost_ – but Tobirama was showing no signs of stopping. Kakashi whimpered, open-mouthed and panting, and surrendered to his lover’s attentions.

[[On Twitter](https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1352542796993990657?s=20)]


End file.
